Five Nights at Tubbyland Wiki:Chat/Logs/22 May 2016
11:54 So I feel like there should be more admin 11:55 *admins 11:57 Hi 12:00 Mike 12:00 Mikey u ho wake up and live 12:01 :| 12:01 Can I be admin? 12:01 pls? :3 12:01 No. 12:01 Y not? 12:01 i wanna be admin ;-; 12:02 Cus. 12:02 You're not fit for admin. 12:02 Imo 12:02 And don't beg. 12:02 Begging won't get you anywhere. 12:02 what makes me not fit to be a admin 12:03 plus I was joking around 12:03 I scrolled up. 12:03 It didn't seem like you were joking? 12:03 Are you lying? 12:04 I just trying to get all this depression off my mind by acting like a kid. 12:04 joking around randomly helps too. 12:05 K. 12:05 Eyy 12:05 Eyyyyyyyyyy 12:05 Guys.......... I found it. 12:05 Found what? 12:06 I found the worst animated movie ever made. 12:06 did you find Waldo?! 12:06 XD 12:06 Where 12:06 is the name of the movie Foodfight? 12:06 *" Where's Waldo? " My Version: " WHERE THE FUCK IS WALDO?! " 12:06 Yes. 12:06 How do you know? 12:06 I watched Jontron review it. 12:07 ITS SO FUCKING BAD. 12:07 I saw it, and I swear to god my brain was lobotomized with a fucking salad fork. 12:08 Mike, did you see the video where Jontron review Foodfigut? 12:08 Wow. 12:08 T-That is just the worst animated movie. Ever. 12:08 woooooooooooow. 12:08 *Foodfight 12:08 No, I mean I went online and watched the actual thing. 12:08 I WATCHED THE ACTUAL FUCKING THINGC 12:08 *THING. 12:08 The whole movie?!?! 12:08 ALL OF IT. 12:09 HOW THE HELL DID YOU SURVIVE THAT?!?!? 12:09 I didn't.......... 12:09 I'm dead. 12:09 * The Real PTLD-93 grows angel wings and flies up into the sky 12:09 BYE 12:09 Rip. 12:09 I HATE MY LIFE 12:09 Jk 12:09 No, but seriously. I don't know what reality is anymore. 12:10 next time, check Jontron's channel to see what bad movies there are, BEFORE you watch them. 12:11 Can somebody hand me a shotgun? I need to find the people who made that movie and show them what I thought of this literal hell. 12:12 "Apparently the original script for the movie was stolen back in 2008" - Jantran 12:12 Yup. 12:12 The original version was stolen and nobody ever found it. 12:13 Maybe it was stolen by somebody who hated the movie........ Someone who knew of the dangers.... (Have a clue, guys?) 12:13 what insane psycho would steal the script for this abomination called 'a movie'!?!?!?!?! 12:13 No no 12:13 Th ebest 12:13 animation movie 12:13 EVER 12:13 is called 12:13 "Titanic. The Legend Goes On." 12:13 Maybe it was somebody who wanted to steal the script and burn it........ 12:13 MIKE 12:13 I KNOW THAT ONE 12:13 HOLY SHIT THAT SIN FEST 12:13 HOLY SHIT 12:13 I HATE THAT 12:13 HHHHOOOOLLLLLLLYYYYYY SSSHHHHHHIIIIIIIITTTTTTTT 12:14 THAT TITANTIC MOVIE HAS A SEQUEL. 12:14 It's called Tentacolino. I watched it as well, and I want to die. 12:14 WHAT KIND OF PERSON WOULD MAKE A MOVIE LIKE THAT?!? 12:15 Tentacolino has no connection to the first animated Titantic movie. Only one returning voice actor is there. 12:15 ITS LIKE MAKING A MOVIE ABOUT POMPAN. 12:15 Mike would get that reference 12:15 According to Tentacolino's logic, Captain Planet, Rapping Sharks, sentient toys, and Atlantis are real, but the Titantic is a myth. 12:16 I'm not kidding. 12:16 That's what it says in the fucking DVD case. 12:16 Seriously! 12:16 *? 12:16 Hey guys. 12:16 "based on the LEGEND of the Titanic." 12:16 I have a challenge for you. 12:17 THE LEGEND!?!?! 12:17 Try to see how far you can get into this movie, and not slam your head into a wall. http://kisscartoon.me/Cartoon/In-Search-of-the-Titanic 12:17 THE FUCKING LEGEND!?!?!? 12:17 THE LEGEND?!?!?!! 12:17 THE TITANTIC WAS FUCKING REAL 12:18 http://kisscartoon.me/Cartoon/In-Search-of-the-Titanic Guys. Look at 0:34:10 in this video. WHAT KIND OF DRUGS AM I ON?! 12:19 (Test) 12:19 saying that the Titanic was a legend is like saying World War Two was a hoax!!!! 12:19 Yeah! 12:20 They're saying that sentient toys, rapping sharks, and Atlantis are real, and the Titantic is fake?!?! 12:20 Not only is it mocking a tragedy that killed thousands, it HAS RACIST STEREOTYPES 12:21 Not to mention that all the characters in that fucking movie are based off of Loonie toons and Disny characters. 12:21 Yeah! 12:21 unoriginal bastards. 12:21 Ikr 12:21 They're mocking a tragedy, ripping off Disney and Looney Toons, and being racist? 12:21 Holy shit. 12:22 And they have terrible songs! 12:22 If they had a talking teacup and a red beard red neck that hunts rabbits, then that's where I draw the line. 12:22 Same. 12:23 Cowhat PM. 12:30 Someonespentmanyhoursonthat 12:30 cutthemsomeslackdamn 12:31 Mike, do you not realize how wrong that movie is? 12:31 Cowhat 12:32 If you a bad animation 12:32 Like a bad animation video and published it on Youtube 12:32 people would fucking destory you 12:32 be like 12:32 "THIS IS JUST FUCKING HORRIBLE" 12:32 And you'd probably say you worked hard on it 12:32 but people wouldn't really give a shit 12:33 Imma just watch the FNaF: SL trailer a couple of times cuz I'm bored 12:34 But they didn't put anything into the animation. The plot is scrapped several times throughout the whole thing, the lip syncing is horrible, the animation glitches several times, and more. 12:34 PTLD 12:34 @Cowhat agreed. 12:35 Yeah? 12:35 It's just my opinion. If you like the movie, don't get offended. 12:35 I'm not saying 12:35 I like it 12:35 I'm saying 12:35 people had probably worked hard on the movie. 12:35 K. 12:35 A- Eh nevermind. 12:38 The ballerina in the SL Trailer scared the shit out of me. 12:39 It never opened its eyes, implying that it is blind..... And how does it hunt you downb 12:39 *down? 12:42 It's called hearing. 12:42 It's like Old Po... Except scarier. 12:42 plus, why could someone make a animatronic like that? 12:43 I can't be alone. Somebody else has to find it the same level of terrifying as me. Right? 12:43 as a matter of fact, why would anyone make animatronicS like this?!? 12:43 Cus. 12:43 Money. 12:43 Yeah. 12:43 And potatoes. 12:43 No. 12:43 Potatoes especially. 12:43 Just money. 12:44 (Kappa) 12:44 just take a look at Baby and Balora, or who I'm assuming that balliena thing is 12:46 PTLD NO 12:46 XD 12:47 *doesnt 12:47 o h 12:47 by body I mean torso 12:48 theres this blue strap thing th